


Improbable Fantasy

by kaguya_yoru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: Heat rose to Yuuri’s cheeks, a flush born out of embarrassment at being caught out. His hand tightened on the doorknob as he fought the urge to flee from the situation entirely, forcing himself to speak instead.“What are you doing in my room?”





	Improbable Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my fics that I let languish in my WIP folder for over a year while I decided whether I was going to continue it. Enjoy!

Heat rose to Yuuri’s cheeks, a flush born out of embarrassment at being caught out. His hand tightened on the doorknob as he fought the urge to flee from the situation entirely, forcing himself to speak instead.

“What are you doing in my room?”

Victor leaned against the wall, still dressed in the robe he’d donned after soaking in the hot spring that evening, his gaze slowly scanning the walls of Yuuri’s childhood bedroom. Victor had known that Yuuri was a fan but it was different having his obvious obsession on display like this. It felt as if Victor were unzipping some part of him, as easily as one of his figure skating costumes, and peering at his insides.

Finally, after a long moment in which no inch of Yuuri’s room was left unscrutinized by Victor’s gaze, he broke the silence. “Close the door, Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallowed heavily, actually feeling his Adam’s apple bob up and down, before he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

“Come here.”

Slowly, Yuuri made his way across the small room. Victor’s eyes followed him, peering at him from every side. Poster after poster covered every wall, a Victor from every year of his career to watch him with a frozen, printed stare. And leaning against the wall next to the bed was the man himself, his expression unreadable in the fading light of dusk. A tremble went through Yuuri as he came to a stop in front of him, unable to tell what Victor was thinking.

“Yuuri.” Another shiver went through Yuuri at the touch of Victor’s fingertips on the line of his jaw. “As your coach, I should know everything about you. You’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

“S-sorry,” Yuuri breathed out, fear making his stomach clench. Would all of this be too much for Victor?

“All these posters of me.” Victor slid his fingers down his neck, causing Yuuri’s breath to seize in his lungs, until they rested over the frantic flutter of Yuuri’s pulse point. “Which one is your favorite?”

“The one with you and Makkachin,” Yuuri said in a rush, as if speaking quickly would lessen his humiliation.

“Oh?” Victor’s eyes were so blue. “Why?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak but no sound emerged. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Victor why.

Victor let out a disappointed sigh and his hand dropped away from Yuuri’s neck. A whimpering sound escaped from Yuuri’s throat at the loss and his face burned anew with mortification. The frown on Victor’s face made Yuuri’s heart flip over in his chest.

“Have I failed you as a coach, Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was mournful and it made Yuuri want to do anything to erase that tone from it. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course!” The words escaped Yuuri at a volume that was way too close to a shout. He snapped his mouth shut and dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Tell me why it’s your favorite, Yuuri.”

It was easier to speak if he wasn’t looking directly at Victor. “I imagined that it was real,” he said. “That you and Makkachin were waiting to greet me in front of our home.”

Victor was silent a long time. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

Yuuri bit his lip. Victor was right. The fantasy didn’t end there. “We’d go inside,” Yuuri said, feeling as if every word was being pulled from deep inside of him. “There would be dinner already on the table. We’d talk about our day. I’d tell you not to feed Makkachin scraps but you would do it anyway.”

Victor let out a little chuckle at that and it emboldened Yuuri to continue. “I’d start to clean up the dishes and you’d tell me that there was something you had to do in the bedroom. When I finished, you hadn’t come out of the room yet so I’d go in after you.”

Yuuri’s voice faltered and he fell quiet again. His breaths sounded harsh in the silence and his hands had balled into fists at some point while he spoke.

“What happens next, Yuuri?”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d come in the bedroom and you would be on your back. Naked.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. “And you’d tell me,” he stumbled over the words, “you’d tell me that you want me inside of you.”

The words hung in the air between them. Yuuri felt as if his heart were in his throat, choking off any further speech. What would Victor think of him?

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed out his name. He’d always loved the way Victor said it, the way he lingered over the vowels in his mouth. Was this shocked exhalation the last time he’d hear it? “That sounds amazing!”

Yuuri jerked his head upwards, his eyes popping open. “What?” There was no way he could have heard Victor correctly and yet, there Victor stood with a wide grin on his face. “But you’re _the_ Victor Nikiforov.”

“Yes, I am,” Victor said, his voice dropping into a lower register that made Yuuri’s head swim. Victor’s hand shot out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pressing it to the front of his robe. “And I’m telling you that I want you inside of me.”

Yuuri’s hand spasmed around the bulge making itself known underneath Victor’s robe. He could actually feel Victor’s cock thickening and lengthening. “V-Victor,” he squeaked.

Victor let go of Yuuri’s wrist. “But only if you do,” he said in a suddenly serious tone. “This can stay a fantasy if you want it to.”

There was nothing keeping Yuuri’s hand in place any longer but he didn’t move. Victor’s cock continued to grow underneath his palm, the heft and warmth of it making his heart speed up for a reason completely unrelated to fear. Victor was serious as he waited for Yuuri to make the next move and it was impolite to keep him waiting. Yuuri found his voice.

“Get on the bed, Victor.”


End file.
